OTP Day 5 Challenge
by Sigyn Laufeyson
Summary: Reminder: What trinkets or items does each member of your OTP keep with them to remind them of their significant other? A gift? A photograph? Something else?


Odin sent me to Vaniheim to stay with Freya and her family, she was so nice and comforting she reminded me of my own mother, soon I

started referring to her as Momma. Though was at first put off by the fact that Freya lived with her twin brother and father. It wasn't long

until their caring and nature and warm hearts won me over.

I was out one day at the well fetching water until I heard a horse trot behind me I turned and saw the horse trotting towards me. Something

seemed familiar about the mare. Maybe it was the fact that I was missing Majesty that I wanted it to be my horse but I had let her run free

back on Midgard that was the only reason I though that it couldn't be Majesty.

I placed my hand on the mare's long nose but when I ran my fingers down her mane. I found the braids that ended in beads.

"Majesty?" My heart leapt into my throat, "I let you run free how did you get here?"

It was then that I noticed Loki.

"You? You went back to Midgard to get her?"

He smiled.

"Why?"

"I thought you'd want her. Seeing as she was your first horse, and seeing as you got her when you joined the Temple of Loki." His eyes

roamed behind me and saw what I was doing, "Do you need help with that?"

"Oh," I said looking behind myself, "That would be great thank you."

I finished filling the water buckets and he lifted them both while I was left to lead Majesty back to our new home.

I put Majesty into the stables and lead Loki into the house, "Momma!"

"Momma?"

I looked at Loki and stammered, "Um..." I swallowed, "Freya? Freya!"

"Why are you calling me that?" A light pixie voice wafted down from upstairs'"

"We have company"

"Is it Odin?"

"No." Loki answered.

Oh, Loki," She smiled, "Hello." She came downstairs, "What are you doing here?"

" I came to give her horse back."

Freya smiled, "May I have the water?" She asked rhetorically.

"Oh, yes" He looked down, "Where should I put these?" He asked indicating the buckets.

"This way.." She let him back to the water barrel.

I watched after them as she led him out. I felt uneasy about him going all the way to Midgard to find my horse and I had nothing to give to

him to thank him that's when I got the idea.

I ran upstairs to Freya's bedchambers, which was decorated in Cat Motifs, Momma kept her weapons near her blades on her bedside table.

She picked up a dagger and went to the vanity and raised it to my neck.

I hacked off a long ribbon of my silver hair from the underside. I carefully braided the length of hair and circled it onto it's self to create a

bracelet and looked for something to hold it together.

"What are you doing?"

" Do we have a length of leather or something?"

"Yeah. Well, lace."

"Do you think he would like that?" I asked as she phished out a length of lace.

"Where is he now?" I asked as I watched her tie off the small favor.

"I left him sitting in the Foyer."

She used the dagger to cut off the excess lace.

"Go...go...go!"

I smiled as a closed my fist around the small gift, "Thank you, Momma."

I came down stairs and found Loki in the Foyer sitting on the marble steps.

"Um.." I stepped forward shyly, "Thank you again for finding Majesty."

Loki smiled so brilliantly that I had to look away, "I would have came anyway. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of joining me

for dinner."

"Eat with you?"

"Yeah well me Thor; Mother and Father."

"The King and Queen?"

"Please come to dinner?"

I fell silent for a moment but my desire to be with Loki overwhelmed me, "Yes." I smiled and nodded.

Loki picked me up and swung me around.

"Here," I opened my hand to reveal the small gift.

"Women of my tribe used to give favors like this to there Sweethearts."

"Its wonderful."

I smiled as she slipped the braided bracelet over his hand. I got the length right.

"I'll see you tonight"

I nodded feeling a twinge of sadness.

He reached under my chin and his green eyes seemed to peer into my soul.


End file.
